


Cukrowe gwiazdy

by Wyrdmazer



Series: Scorbus: Zakochane Głupki [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, New Years Eve, Poetry, Post-Hogwarts, Scorbus, Scorbus Are Happy, Scorpius Is The King Of Sweetness, Sweet, idgaf abt rhythm, take care of your teeth afterwards i guess
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyrdmazer/pseuds/Wyrdmazer
Summary: bum, bum, bum, bummoje serce ciągle bijeile lat przeszliśmyrazem? ile dekad jeszcze minie?
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: Scorbus: Zakochane Głupki [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1262201
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Cukrowe gwiazdy

**Author's Note:**

> NARRATOR: Scorpius Malfoy

znam smak szampana prosto z twoich ust  
twoje ziewnięcia z samego rana  
przeciągasz się i w swych komórkach to czuję  
wiele jest rzeczy których nie rozumiem...  
lecz jakie to ma znaczenie?  
kąpałem się z tobą we wszystkim już chyba  
zmoczył nas lęk, łzy, lody, pragnienie  
radość, deszcz, pasja, kakao, rozbawienie  
wino i kawa, pot. rozedrgany jestem cały  
moje ciało zna twoje w głębi, głębi, głębi  
lecz każdy dzień otwiera nowe rozdziały  
tej księgi którą dostałem, niemalże za nic  
 _jak_  
nie trzeba mi do jej czytania żadnej przysięgi  
żadnego metalu. żadnego święta  
twój uśmiech, twój grymas - to cała zachęta  
całe zaproszenie, jakiego potrzebuję  
poddaję się pokusie. a ty mnie przyjmujesz  
to takie magiczne, ten nasz wspólny taniec  
uwielbiam wsłuchiwać się w twego serca granie  
jakie pieśni szemrze w twoim krwiobiegu?  
zobacz, i znowu stoimy na śniegu  
znowu wybiła ta śmieszna godzina  
ty, ty, ty raz jeszcze - to cała rodzina  
której potrzebuję.  
(choć im więcej, tym weselej)  
pocę się pod warstwami, mój puls szaleje  
kolory rozpryskują się na moich oczach, tak ich wiele  
mokre jak tafle zamarzniętych wód  
twoja ręka w mojej, tylko, je rozgrzewa  
chciałbym zobaczyć to na niebie, pośród gwiazd. nic ich dziś nie przyćmiewa  
twoje oczy to moje niebo. horyzont nie istnieje  
nowy dzień wstaje, gdy się uśmiechasz  
 _mogę dotknąć twojej radości_  
 _mogę poznać jej smak_  
usta, język, język, usta... właśnie tak, Al, właśnie tak  
tyle gwiazd we wszechświecie,  
lecz ty jesteś moim słońcem  
piękniejszy niż te gwiazdy, gorący  
jak całe ich sklepienie  
BUM  
BUM  
BUM  
błyszczą barwami, tak jak moje ciało  
gdy artysty przyjmujesz rolę, skóra ma twoim płótnem  
...czasem nie pojmuję co się właśnie stało  
wprawiasz mnie w odurzenie  
a potem... tulimy się tak rozkosznie  
wypełniają mnie ciarki. chyba usnę  
ile snów musiałem wyśnić aby się spełniły  
nie liczyłem nocy tylko twoje oddechy  
znaczą dla mnie więcej niż jakiekolwiek marzenie:  
póki jesteś każde z nich ma szansę na spełnienie  
byle cię po koniec mieć  
czego więcej mógłbym chcieć?

**Author's Note:**

> Nieznaczący wierszyk o niczym konkretnym. Uważam, że nie jest to najlepsze poezjowe coś, jakie napisałem, ale wzięło mnie, więc... musiałem.
> 
> To co, szczęśliwego 2020!


End file.
